


Good Intentions

by raventree



Series: That Time SG-1 Raided Daniel's Address Book [2]
Category: Crossing Jordan, Highlander: The Series, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Stargate SG-1, Temple - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, not dead, oh dear...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel 's back from the dead. Again. SG- 1 should have known better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Road to Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their various creators and/or networks.

 

 The moving of Daniel's office back in to his Office was taking a lot longer than Jack had expected. Mostly because Daniel insisted on checking each and every box that came through the door. It looked like he was searching for some thing, but Jack couldn't tell what.

 "Daniel?"

 "Jack?"

 " _Daniel_."

 " _Jack_?"

 "The reservation's for 1930."

 "And?"

 "Why don't you just tell me what it is you're looking for? We might actually get out of here on time."

 "My address books. They should have been with the other stuff from my desk draws, but I can't find them."

Jack tried to remember where'd he'd last seen the books. He knew the ones Daniel was talking about, green, leather bound, with paper made from papyrus. He'd thought them a weird choice, but it was Daniel after all.

 "The General had them. Should still be in his office. You can get them tomorrow."

Daniel was giving him a funny look.

 "Jack, why are they in General Hammond's office?"

 "We thought you weren't coming back, didn't want your friends to wonder why you never called, so we sent them Condolence letters."

Daniel's face turned white, then red. He spoke in a strangled, horrified tone.

 " _Who did you tell_?"

 


	2. Ships over Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters.

~~~~

 There was a man sitting on the stairs leading up to Daniel's new apartment. He wore an old leather coat and black jeans. His dreadlocked hair was tied back with a piece of ribbon and his short beard ended in a plait held by a small black pearl. When he saw Daniel, he stood up, examining Daniel intently.

"You'll be Melbourne's boy then? Got something for you."

He pulled a leather cord from around his neck. An iron key hung from it.

Daniel stared at the key, half mesmerized by the swaying. Without even touching it, he knew it was old. Maybe as old as the stargate.

The odd man placed the cord over Daniel's head. He ran a finger down the key, a wistful look in his eyes. He smelled like salt air, and Daniel heard the wind catch the sails, the spray touching his face as the deck shifted under his feet. He blinked and was still in the hallway, Jack watching him. Jack smiled and winked.

"Ships of the Desert matey."

Jack turned at headed down the stairs. He paused at the bottom to look up at Daniel.

"Try not the die next time, savvy?"

 

 


	3. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first.

 

Daniel looked around the clutter room that was supposedly his office. It was the first time he'd seen it since the imposing woman ( _Janet)_ had let him leave the infirmary. He wasn't quite sure if it was his office. Bookcases lined nearly three walls, boxes were stacked every which way, and a huge desk took up most of the remaining space. Every available surface was covered with folders, books, bits of pottery and stone, unidentifiable artefacts and even more paper. The inevitable detritus that formed from practical academia. Daniel sat down on the only clear space; the chair in front of the desk, and began sifting through the mess. He'd barely started when some one knocked at the door. A man entered, not waiting for a response. He carried a flat wooden box and navigated the piles of boxes as if he'd done it before. Reaching the desk, he put the box under one arm, and held out his free hand.

"I'm Will, William Race. You used to be my boss."

Daniel shook the man's hand uncertainly. His face, with the pale upside down triangle birthmark felt familiar, but he couldn't remember the name. The man _(Will)_ surveyed the desk.

"Right, you hold this…"

Daniel watched Will clear the desk, shifting piles until it was empty. He took the box back from Daniel, placed it on the desk and lifted the lid. Inside, Daniel saw carved wooden figures, thirty-two in all.

"It's a chess set. We used to play occasionally. I've never won a game against you."

Daniel picked a piece out of the box, turning it to catch the light.

"Doctor Fraiser said it might help distract you from trying to remember stuff too hard. Plus, this way I might actually win a game."

Will sat down at the desk and began setting up the pieces.

"These are pawns, there are eight of them…"

 

 


	4. Found, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good kind of nepotism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer in previous chapters.

 

On her first birthday after finding and losing her new cousin, Lily signed for a large bouquet of flowers; pom-pom like chrysanthemums. There was no name on the card, simply, _Happy Birthday_.

On the second birthday, the bouquet, (two dozen white tulips,) was delivered by a two-star general. He didn't stay long, just wished her a happy birthday, congratulated her on the baby, and left.

Two weeks after Madelyn was born, Hammond returned with arms full. There was a teddy bear, dressed as Indiana Jones, an instruction booklet written by his daughter, a card signed by 'everyone at the mountain' and the Ballard/Jackson/Lebowski family tree. Rolled out, it was more than a metre square, beautifully illustrated and covered with family trivia. There was even space left under Madelyn's name.

For his third visit, Hammond brought a non-disclosure agreement and a job offer. A classified project needed some one who wasn't a psychiatrist. They already had psychiatrists, but the misdiagnosis and committal of an important and well liked member of the project had pushed the general wariness towards shrinks into out right mistrust, avoidance and in some cases, contempt. Hammond admitted the psychiatrists hadn't done much to help their cause. What they needed was some one who knew how to listen. Some one who was sympathetic. Some one who had experience with grief. The official title would be councillor. They would send her back to school, in Colorado Springs, or in Boston. They couldn't tell her exactly where she would be working, or anything more until she accepted and signed the non-disclosure agreement. Hammond promised Lily she would be in no danger and that the town offered wonderful day-care and schools. Lily signed two days later. And was told the need-to-know stuff about her new job. By her late cousin. She surprised herself by not immediately quitting in shock.

 


	5. I think, therefore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking out for family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in previous chapters

 

Methos waits in the car for the fourth night in a row, on a quiet street in Colorado Springs. It's been a week since he learnt, through an anthropology forum, that Daniel Jackson wasn't dead anymore. So he's waiting to find out (despite compelling evidence to the contrary,) if his former godson needs fencing lessons.

Methos knows it's Daniel before he sees him. It's like the buzz he gets from other immortals, but uncorrupted, a perfect note, instead of the usual dissonance. And he knows what happened. Methos had met people like that before, not many, but some. He'd thought them Immortals, until he met Her. She'd taken him in after the death of his first wife, when he'd still been trying to kill himself. She'd called herself Oma and taught him a language that was older than he was. Daniel feels like Her. And he knows. Daniel, always with one foot off the ground, despite being a dig-rat, had, for a while, become a being of pure thought.

Methos wonders if it was Oma who showed Daniel the way, keeping watch over Methos's family, just as he had asked.

 


End file.
